1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interference suppression device for an electronic appliance, the interference suppression device having a plug device, with at least one plug element arranged on an electrically conductive housing of the electronic appliance, a printed circuit board arranged in the housing and bearing an electrical and/or electronic circuit to which the plug element is connected, and a capacitor connected on the one hand to the plug element and on the other hand to the potential of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known with such interference suppression devices to pass the plug elements of the plug device through cutouts in a plug cover into the housing interior to connect them there to the capacitor and the circuit. Via the cutouts and metal parts, including the plug elements, which protrude into the housing interior from the outside, radio-frequency interference radiation of, in particular, >approximately 400 MHz is conducted and irradiated into the interior of the metal housing, which is actually provided for shielding purposes, and may impair the operation of the circuit of the electronic appliance owing to the high-energy radiation.